Kejadian Sehari hari
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Ini adalah kejadian sehari-harinya para Pope,Saint,Marina,Specter,Dewa Dewi juga XD,kebanyakan adegan Gaje because it's OOC XD


Kejadian sehari-hari Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

3 Juni 2012

Anime : Saint Seiya

Jenis : Gila,Gaje,Garing,maknyoss XD,dll

Hola mis amigos :D,sebetulnya ini cerita tiba-tiba datang begitu aja -_-",akhirnya aku yang lagi belajar jadi buyar,tapi syukur deh,UKK besok jadi author musti belajar,ya tapi agak santai sedikit takut nanti setres,ehehehe,Nah daripada nunggu ching-chong ching-chong,kita mulai saja ceritanya :D

Catatan :

Cerita saya yang buat,tapi Saint Seiya tetap ciptaan Mashami Kurumada :D

Hati kepada anda yang sedang makan

Persiapkan tawa anda

Hati-hati banyak adegan gila bin gaje

Because it's OOC XD

Suatu hari Shion lagi enak-enaknya baca buku sambil melukis(?) seseorang entah siapa

(Rune : "Hebat banget tuh,bisa melakukan 2 kegiatan O_o"

Cindy : "Iya dong,kan di lesin"

Rune : "Sama siapa,cin?"

Cindy : "Sama aku XD"

Rune : "Jiaah pantesan -_-"(Sweadroped))

Tiba-tiba Athena dan Marin datang

"Wah,tumben Shion sama melukis,mana melukis seorang perempuan lagi,itu Kak Afrodit ya?,kok rambutnya biru"tanya Athena Saori menunjuk lukisan itu yang disangka dia yaitu Dewi Afrodit

"Bukan,ini Albafica,cantik kan"ucap Shion

"Tapi kok mirip banget ya"Ucap Athena Saori

"Ga kok ini Albafica"ucap Shion

"Bukan,ini pasti kakak aku Dewi Afrodit"

"Bukan"

"Iya"

"Bukan"

"Iya"

"Bukkaaann"

"Iyaaa"

1 Jam kemudian XD

"Asli ini kayak Kak Afrodit"ucap Saori ngalah sama Pope

"Ooh begitu toh,aduh kok mataku rabun gini ya"keluh Shion

"Yaiyalah baca buku aja matanya deket banget sama buku,hadeeuh"ucap Marin sweadroped

"Wah iya gitu,aku panggil Apollo dulu bentar"ucap Athena Saori langsung nelpon lewat I Phone 3Gnya

Di Telephone

"Halo,Apollo ada waktu ga?"tanya Saori

"Ada dong,kan aku lagi onlen(?) sama kakak aku di bulan"ucap Apollo

"Dasar,ini Pope Shion kena katarak(?) eh Rabun matanya,bisa bantu ga?,kan kamu dokter sekaligus dewa penyembuhan"ucap Saori

"Bisa dong,aku gitu loh,terguanteng se Olimpia XD,hihihihi,okay nanti aku ke Santuary dalam waktu 5 menit"ucap Apollo PD

"Okay,aku tunggu"ucap Saori

The end Telephone XD

"Tunggu bentar ya pope sama"ucap Athena Saori

"Iya"ucap Shion

5 Menit kemudian

Tiba-tiba roketnya Apollo mendarat di Hall Papacy, Apollo keluar sambil pakai kaca mata keren and jas undangan

"Eta Apollo keren pisan euy XD"ucap Milo Gaje dari tangga menuju Papacy

"Hadeuh -_-", aku ga nyangka Athena bikin acara Arisan bulanan dewa disuruh sampai kayak undangan gitu, biasanya pakai baju dinas biasa"ucap Camus and Aphrodite sweadroped

Kembali ke cerita, Apollo masuk ke Papacy dan bertemu Athena

"Jadi yang mana yang matanya Katara(?)"ucap Apollo asal

"Katara?, katarak kalee, katara mah pemain film Avatar The Last Air Bender, bukan katarak tapi rabun"ucap Athena Saori

"Okay aku periksa matanya lewat uji huruf, ehehe, Lihat baik-baik ya huruf yang aku tunjuk"ucap Apollo

Huruf yang di uji ada huruf yang paling besar E

"Ini dibacanya huruf apa?"ucap Apollo nunjuk huruf E

"Itu huruf E lah, langsung ke intinya ajalah"ucap Shion

Setelah itu Apollo nunju angka yang paling kecil huruf A

"Ini huruf apa?"tanya Apollo nunjuk huruf A

"Itu huruf K"ucap Shion padahal tuh hurufnya A

"Wah,ini udah rabun,sebentar aku ambil alat tes"ucap Apollo

Pas diperiksa ternyata eh ternyata,nah ayo kita lihat

"Appuuaa,Min 7, keajaiban dari Uranus euy XD"teriak Apollo bangga baru dapat pasien yang korbannya min 7

"Jiaah, malah bangga,pantesan Kak Artemis pindah ke Bulan, takut kena kegajean Apollo, hadeuh"ucap Saori Sweadroped

"Wow,min 7 euy, Shion sensei"teriak Mu and Kiki tiba-tiba

"Jiaah,Min 7 bukannya kaget tapi malah bangga,hadeuh,pusiang dah"ucap Camus and Aphrodite

"Pusiang?,Minum Panakol (?) XD"ucap Dohko and Milo promo

"Jangan minum boraks aja, biar aku ada tambahan koleksi topeng baru, myohahaha"ucap DM promo

"Tambah parah itu mah -_-", gubrak"ucap Aldebaran,Aolia,Aiolos bergubrak berjamaah

"Aitakatta,Aitakatta, Yes-yes,Min 7 XD!"nyanyi Shura sambil ngikut JKT 48 di Iklan Mio J

"Kok malah bangga ya, aku Min 7"ucap Shion bingung

"Udah deh,beruntung aku bawa Kaca mata yang lensanya min 7, nih Pope Shion, jangan sampai pecah, ini lensanya terbuat dari kaca bukan plastik, dan satu lagi dipakai setiap hari yo"ucap Apollo

"Iya deh"ucap Shion

Tiba-tiba Kanon pun datang

"Apollo, yuk main PS,kamu bawa GTAnya kan,ayo kita lomba cheating, yang kalah traktir ya"ucap Kanon

"Yo'i, yuk kita main,dah Athena,dukung keawesomanku ya XD"Teriak Apollo Gaje pergi ke Kuil Gemini

"Punya sepupu sih punya sepupu, tapi kok lebih narsis dari kakaknya"batin Athena Saori sweadroped

"Oh ya, aku musti kasih oli ke new car Ferrari aku,Mu tolong bantu saya "ucap Shion

"Hai,Shion sensei"ucap Mu

"Jiah, ngagaya euy punya Ferari, nanti ane juga mau jual mobil mewah juga ah biar orang dinas bisa beli"ucap Dohko mulai mau promosi

Shion yang sedang memperbaiki mobilnya pakai oli kacamatanya tiba-tiba kena oli karena mu main perang-perangan sama Kiki XD,akibat dibilang pacarnya Juleha dombanya XD

"Kalian tuh, jangan-jangan main-main soal oli udah aku taruh dah di meja"ucap Shion

"Maaf, Sensei,kita kelewat jauh,nih"ucap Mu and Kiki langsung bantu Shion

Tiba-tiba Hyoga datang dari langit ke 7(?)

"Wah baru aja abis dari Olimpia udah di kasih hadiah kacamata hitam keren gini"ucap Hyoga langsung pakai kacamata yang katanya keren dan awesome (?) itu

Di Tangga Seiya,Ikki,and Shiryu lagi senang-senangnya main slot

"Tuh jackpot euy"ucap Seiya senang jackpot

"Jiiah, ente jackpot baru sekali,ane 20 kali"ucap Ikki pamer

"Udah-udah, yang penting udah jackpot kan"ucap Shiryu

"Ooi cuy, aku dapet Kacamata keren nih,mirip michael jackson kan"ucap Hyoga PD

"Jiiah udah cukup ada dua makhluk gaje ngeributin soal Jackpot, sekarang ada lagi yang pakai kacamata hitam yang narsis,Shunrei,emak(?),Babe(?), Dewi Athena,help me"ucap Shiryu

"Yuk kita dance kayak Michael Jackson"ucap Hyoga ngidupin radio playernya sampai bikin ribut daerah sekita Taurus and Gemini

Setelah beberapa menit dilihatin 10 Gold saint,akhirnya kaca mata itu pecah

"Wah pecah euy"ucap Hyoga

"Tunggu ini kan, kacamatanya pope Shion"ucap Milo

"Iya ya"ucap Camus

"Wah kayakmana nih, kita yang nonton juga pasti bakal kena marah Pope awet muda itu yang bilang "aku orang keren(?) and Jenius",wah,kayakmana yeh"ucap Aolia

"Berdoa saja pada Budha yang maha esa(?)"ucap Shaka

"Shaka,ini bukan waktunya bahas Budha,sekarang kayak mana caranya biar pope Shion ga marah plus gatau"ucap Aiolos

"Tuh Pope sama balik, sembunyi!"teriak Milo sembunyi di belakang semak-semak

Shion dan Mu datang,Shion kebingungan nyari kacamatanya,Mu pun dipanggil oleh milo dari semak-semak tanpa sepengatahuan Pope yang katanya Awet muda itu XD

"Ngape ente manggil-manggil ane?"tanya Mu

"Sini ikut ane"ucap Milo

Tiba-tiba muncul pintu rahasia dari rumput

"Waaah ente, nih kayak Film James Bond aje"ucap Mu berkaca-kaca

"Iyelah, ane kan pernah main Kill bill, ane jadi Yakuzanye, muahahahaha"tawa sadis Milo

"Jiaaah,benar apa kata Camus,Milo mulai ketularan penyakitanya Minos -_-",Athena Sama help me"batin Mu

Di Ruangan Rahasia

"Aaaappppuuaaa, Hyoga merusak kacamata Pope sama"teriak Mu Histeris kedengaran sampai ke Underworld

Di Underwold

"Naon tadinya?"tanya Aiacos bingung

"Teuing tah, abdi ge ngadenge sesuatu"ucap Kagaho pakai logat bahasa sunda

(Cindy : Beruntung ane punya translate ,jadi ane bisa bikin skenario sunda XD

Kagaho and Aiacos : "Kita orang Sunda, kamu minta translate kita sama tuh buku,ahahaha"

Cindy : "Kalau ga ane ga akan ngerti pas UAS tahun kemarin,kalau ga belajar sama ente-ente dan nih buku , ahahahXD(Paduan Ketawa Gaje on))

"Suara darimane ye"ucap Radamanthys

"Paling suara peliharaan Hades yang belumdikasih makan"ucap Pandora asal

Balik ke Mu

"Hyoga, harusnya kamu tau itu ada olinya dasar, lihat-lihat dong kalau barang orang!"ucap Mu marah besar

"Ane baru tau Mu yang Jenius,Imut,and Ramah, kalau marah kayak Tsunade or Beruang lagi ngamuk"Gumam Milo

"Iye ane juga baru tau"ucap Aolia

"Apa kata kaliaaann?"tanya Mu dengan hawa Dewa Ares(?)

"G-g-g-g-ga kok, tadi aku ngomongin soal bisnis sama Jet Li,kira-kira dia bakal ke Sanctuary atau ga, iya kan Aolia"ucap Milo nyengir

"Iya,ehehe"ucap Aolia nyengir

"Udah-udah mending gini aja,kita harus ngeliat kegiatan Pope Shion, dia kegiatan hari ini apa aja, terus kita harus bikin lensa baru dengan bantuan Apollo"ucap Aiolos and Camus

"Setuju sih"ucap Aphrodite

"Okaylah"ucap Mu

"Iya deh, aku juga ngebantu,aku juga yang salah"Ucap Hyoga

"Kegiatan Pope Shion apa aja hari ini?"tanya Saga

"Nyuci baju(?), makan(?), nyuci mobil, ngurusin pertenakan ayam, ngasih makan Juleha tuh domba, ke Abad 18 buat kasih hadiah ke Miss Sanctuary alias Albafica, Bunuh orang(?) ,kirim ke Underworld (?), terus di lempar(?)"ucap Mu asal

"Tunggu, itu bukannya tugas Thanatos"ucap Shaka kalem

"Ehehhe ,iya ya,ane baru inget"ucap Mu

"Gubrak" Semua pada bergubrak kecuali DM yang sedang ketawa ga jelas

"Myohahahhahaha"tawa Gaje DM sampai kedengaran ke Olimpus

Di Olimpus

"Lugonis, kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Ilias

"Iya,seperti suara radio aktif(?) ya"ucap Lugonis asal

Di Ruangan Rahasia

"Yang paling parahnya Pope pasti bakal motong ayam karena panen,gimana nih, kalau sampai kepotong tangannya, atau Is Death ga ada pope yang sering mendongeng soal Cinderella, Snow White, blah, blah, blah, blah"Pidato Mu On

2 jam kemudian XD

"Sekian dari pidato saya XD"ucap Mu Gaje

"Zzzzzzzzz"Camus,Shura,Aiolos,Saga,Shaka,Aldebaran,Aolia ketiduran

"Udah selesaikah pidatonya?"tanya Milo sweadroped

"Bannggguuun adddaa Aatthheennaa"teriak DM gaje

"Mana-mana"ucap semua yang tidur kaget

"Permisa,ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membangunkan para Gold Saint maupun Saint,patut ditiru permisa,myohahaha"ucap DM promo iklan XD

"Jiiaah ente malah promo ke para Reader,oh ya ane juga promo dah,datanglah ke toko ane XD,dijamin harga potongan setiap you-you yang dateng ke toko owe XD"ucap Dohko Promosi

"Hadeuh ,ini malah promo semua"ucap Camus Sweadroped

Setelah pada promo bin Gaje,mereka mengikuti Shion,yang lagi ngurusin ayamnya yang baru panen telur,sebenarnya entah kapan Shion punya ayam tapi katanya sih persiapan kalau pensiunan(?) jadi Pope XD

"Wah udah panen ya"ucap Shion senang langsung ambil telur ayam dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai bukan masuk ke keranjang

"Jiiah, ane bantulah"ucap Milo

"Ayo"ucap Mu

Milo dan Mu mengurusi panen telur ayamnya Shion yang ga tau bahwa dia dibantu

Setelah itu Camus and Shura ngebantu Pope ngasih makan Juleha,wajar sih Mu nyuruh si Shura karena kalau motong rumput buat Juleha ,Excaliburnya bisa di manfaatin,ahahaha,Aphrodite ngasih tau ke Albafica,kalau Shion min 7,Hyoga ngurusin acara Spa kesehatan(?) Shion,sampai terakhir Shion mau motong ayam dan dibantu sama Saga,takutnya nanti Shion bunuh diri,sampai akhirnya di Final ketemu Albafica

Di Sanctuary Abad 18

"Maaf lama, hari ini jadwal padat banget"ucap Shion

"Oh begitu toh"ucap Albafica

"Shion kok matanya kayak burem gitu mungkin takdir apa kata Aphrodite dia Min 7"batin Albafica sambil ngangguk ngangguk gaje

"Ooh,iya ini hadiah dari aku,ehehe"ucap Shion senyum

"Ooh makasih ya"ucap Albafica senyum menerima hadiah dari Shion

"Eh aku mau pulang dulu udah sore"ucap Shion langsung menggunakan teleport

Setelah pulang Shion langsung ke Papacy,karena acara kartunnya udah tayang mau tau apa,ayo kita lihat XD

"Tiap hari nih Pope,nonton Spongebob, sekalian aje nonton Shaun The Sheep"batin Kiki yang dari tadi nunggu acara TVone

(Cindy : "Jiiah, ga kebalik nih Shion nonton Spongebob,kalau Kiki nonton TV one,hebatlah"

Kiki : "Lagi ada hari terbalik XD(?)" )

Saga dan Hyoga belanja untuk beli kacamata Shion yang pecah dan kacamata versi baru sih katanya,setelah itu mereka kasih kacamata itu ke Mu

"Nih kacamatanya, jauh amat aku beli musti pakai Another Dimension,token Another Dimension sekarat(?)"Ucap Saga

Sejak kapan Another Dimension udah ada acara token -_-",kayak PLN aja XD,ahahaha

"Emang kamu belinya dimana?"tanya Mu

"Beli di Indonesia, namanya Optik Melawai XD"ucap Saga Gaje

"Jiiah, pantesan"ucap Mu sweadroped

Akhirnya Mu memberikan kacamata itu pada Shion

"Pope sama ini kacamata anda"ucap Mu

"Oh udah ketemu ya, makasih ya"ucap Shion sama

Shion pun memakai kacamata itu,Kiki pun ketawa guling-guling entah kenapa

"Huahahahaha, kacamatanya terlalu keren"tawa Kiki guling-guling di lantai

Kenapa Kiki bisa ketawa?,nah bakal aku jelasin

Shion itu kayak teropong

Shion yang pakai pasti terlalu edun XD

Itulah sebabnya Kiki ketawa guling-guling XD

"Kacamatanya sih keren coba aku mau lihat langit dimalam hari"ucap Shion

Shion pun ke Teras dan apa yang dilihat Shion?,nah ayo kita lihat

"Wow bisa lihat planet Mars XD, mana bisa lihat bulan secara jelas hebatlah nih kacamata"ucap Shion kagum

Setelah itu Shion pun menaruh kacamatanya di Meja, dan akhirnya kacamata itu rusak karena juleha ngejatuhinnya

"Aaah, kacamata awesome(?) aku rusak"teriak Shion Gaje

To be continue...

Cindy : "Setiap Chapter di cerita ini bakal aku bedain ceritanya XD,ehehehe"

Camus : "Berikutnya siapa nih di Chapter selanjutnya"

Cindy : "Mungkin Dohko, atau mungkin Saga, atau mungkin Hades, masih bingung, aku lagi kehabisan ide euy XD"

Milo : "Jiiah,aku aja nih , jadi relawan biasa artis (?) kayak aku mah sering dipakai XD"

DM : "Oooi ada yang jualan majalah B**** XD" *plak

Manigoldo : "Ane jualan XD" (Promo On)

Degel and Seraphina : "Review and Like yaa"

Sekian dan gracias


End file.
